


I Hear The Secrets That You Keep When You're Talking in Your Sleep

by CentellaWrites



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I REALLY want to make sure I tag this correctly, Insomnia, It is consensual but I am aware it might not be for everyone, Just to be safe, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Originally written August 2017Rick lets you experiment with something he loves to do; playing with consensual sleep sex.You realize you love it just as much as he does.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 80





	I Hear The Secrets That You Keep When You're Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you do not like or are uncomfortable with consensual sleep sex do not read.
> 
> I absolutely LOVE it, and this fic was incredibly enjoyable and I think it turned out real good. I really hope you enjoy.

The nights where he was drunk were the nights you explored that side of him he kept hidden from you the most.

He was a vicious insomniac, you almost never saw him sleeping.

Funnily enough, however, he’d always seen you. And you knew what he was doing some mornings… you’d wake to the slow descension of his tongue on your navel, splitting your slit lightly. He’d drool on your pussy and make swift darts on your clit, enough to stir you from deep sleep with a moan. Your headspace so willing, giving up a decent amount of consent against his forceful yet extremely loving, giving, gifting mouth; it made your cunt wet at its own volition, begging for him to enter you, to continue lapping you, making a meal of you.

Your breath would quicken. Suddenly, you’d be awake, aroused, alert. “ _ R-R-Rick _ …?”

“Shhhhhh, babe,” he’d whisper, removing you from his mouth, thumbing over your breast, running fingers through your hair. He’d giggle. “Good morning…” he’d sneer in his low register.

You’d moan into his touch with little to no resistance, loving every second of his effect on you. “G-good morning,” you’d giggle as well.

“Y-y-you know, you moan in your sleep,” he relinquished, pure want deep in his throat. Taking another long lick, he continued at your pleasured sounds’ wanting, “a-and when you change positions, you twitch…” He would take a long inhale and kiss your wet vaginal lips with such softness you felt your cheeks flush. “You should  _ see _ how much your cunt twitches when I give you some test licks…”

You would barely contain yourself, shuffling and stifling moans while you’re waking up. “ _ Oh, Rick _ ,” you whispered.

“Mmm, you like me licking you up and down while you’re sleeping, huh babe? Taking me in, no resistence, that s-supple body twitching and  _ breathing right under me _ …?”

“ _ MmmmMMM _ , Rick!” you’d moan loudly, now awake, your face open and receiving all he has to give.

But you’d never done the same to him.

“Rick?” you’d beg, twiddling his ear, “You like being messed around in your sleep?”

“Hmm,” he’d muse, eyes usually transfixed on the TV or something.

“Hmm? Just like me? You like that thick cock being sucked and fucked while you’re passed out, breathing slowly under me? Huh?” You’d be begging, but you want it, you can feel it. Just as vulnerable as you often are, you long to see him taking it. You’re itching for his even snoring breath beneath you and in your ear, deaf to the surroundings. His chest rising and falling gradually against yours. His soft dick in your mouth as you get him unconsciously hard.

He’d raise an eyebrow. “L-let’s make it interesting.” He’d put aside whatever it was he was snacking on, be it a bowl of popcorn, a bag of candy, or a drink. “Only when I’m drunk.”

“Um, okay,” you’d say.

“It’s just. Numbing that way, ya know? Y-y-you’re not gonna get my itching insomniac ass unbothered by some sleep fucking, so, ya know. I-i-if we’re gonna do it, we gotta do it with some sedatives.”

“Huh, not as much consent in that, is there?”

“Trust me, the headrush is pretty incredible, even drunk.” He’d take a handful or sip-full of something and add, “Plus, what better way to wake up hung*BURP*over than with cum on my stomach, huh?” He’d pull you in for a sensual kiss, almost edging your tongue. His mouth was a miracle of fucking nature.

Let’s see if you can match it.

So, here he is. Drunk off his ass. He can barely keep his head up, lolling around on his unbalanced neck.

“Y-y-you - I love you, ya know that?” he slurs, his arm slumped over you. You 2 are on his bed, cuddling, a basic night of drinking. He gets, as he calls it, “stupid and emotional” when he’s drunk.

“Yeah, Rick,” you say affectionately. “I love you too.” You’re balancing him with a hand to his back.

“I just want y-you to know that - th-that you’re a good person - you y-you’re a I love you and n-n-n-noth-noth-nothing’s gonna - you know, nothing’s gonna change that I love you…” He’s clinging onto you.

“Heh,” you say, a bit beside yourself. “Why aren’t you like this when you’re sober?” You’re rolling a hand along his thigh and up to his belt buckle. “Can I - ?” you suggest.

“B-b-babe, wanna … wanna get in on this?” He takes one last sip of his vodka. “I’m I can I’ll be I can be asleep in 2 seconds, just - just start. Start sucking, babe.” He unbuckles himself and gets undressed with the grace and speed of a bulldog and lays his head to the pillow, his semi-hard cock spread against his belly.

You’re salivating. It’s a thick mess of uncircumcised unimpressive flaccidity atop huge balls, balls you could barely fit into your mouth sometimes. As it got harder at your gaze, even when intoxicated as hell, it grew in length. Impressively so. You give it a test stroke and watch his eyes glaze over, his breathing quickening at your fingertips but slowing out and mellowing with each flicker of the eyelids. You take him between your lips, his soft skin from his thick head against the top of your mouth. You hear him moan softly through an elongated exhale, he’s fading. You bob your head up and down, along with your hand, getting him harder but stiller; he’s not leaking, he’s not responding, he’s not bucking into your mouth with his lazy begging hips. No begging, no reciprocation. Nothing.

It takes him 2 minutes to start breathing heavier, your hand on his pulsating glistening belly which rises and falls like ocean waves. He’s got a hand cupped to his right cheek, delicate finger tips twitching. The other hand is still on your shoulder, but his grip has loosened. The arm falls. His leg was propped up at an angle and it’s fallen too. You feel his dick soften in your mouth but also give a small tremor.

He starts muttering, rambling in lazily hushed tones, his parted lips opening and closing, only to open back up again. Finally, his drooling mouth slacks and he starts snoring, soft at first, then louder as his breath gets deeper.

He’s asleep. He’s putty in your hands.

You only keep him on his back for a bit, just for this once. At this level of inebriation, you wouldn’t dare let him pass out on his back. But a bit is all you’ll need.

You take your shirt off. You trail a finger up and down his slim body as it continues moving with his breathing, hypnotic in a way. You feel the snores vibrate in his chest, a sure sign of bottomless intoxicated sleep, and you’re instantly wetter. You give his face a test touch. You get no response, lips only moving open with an inhale, then closed with an exhale. You open an eyelid and are face to face with a straight ahead fuzzy pupil that doesn’t move. His eyes are bloodshot and moist. He merely snores on as you hold his eyelid open, then close it, and it shuts back tightly.

You kiss up and down his face, his neck, his chest, his nipples. You hesitate on those small things, puckering at your lips, you’re slowly sucking them raw. His inhalation accelerates a bit at your touch and you’re excited at the thought of him waking to see you all ready for him, quaking below you like the rag doll you’ve always been, getting harder despite his hazy headspace, the scene like a distant dream as he writhes under your body but doesn’t stop you.

Of course, he remains out cold, not even moving an inch. The only thing signifying he’s still alive is his pulse against your tongue and the snores against your ears.

You move to straddle him and you rub the secret spot, his ears. Those things are like instant buttons, and you soon realize they have the same effect when he’s unconscious. You feel a twitch below you and sure enough, his cock begins standing at half mast. You still have your underwear on and you move towards that naked dick and grind against it. It’s smushed to his belly, the soft skin around his head stretching and swaying with your bucking. You’re pushing against his stomach, lungs, chest, and you hear a hitch in his snoring as you rock back and forth. He’s hard, you feel the thickness grow beneath the lips of your covered cunt, almost enough to elevate you.

He finally stirs and moans a bit. His body is responding with you, and he’s not even awake to control it. He turns his head to the left side and moves his right arm to rest against his stomach. You grab his hand and it loosens in your fingers, falling victim to deep sleep once more. You kiss him back to unconsciousness, down his reddening cheeks, along his parted lips. He breathes in deeply, his soft palate rattling again while you’re there at his face, breathing in tandem. You want your tongue inside that peaceful mouth as you continue grinding against his rock hard length, at full aching mast against his languid abs. You do experiment, kissing him sensually, sliding your tongue inside. He still snores against your mouth but hesitates, another twitch as he catches his breath. He breathes in deeply again, you release yourself from his mouth, then he’s back to full unconsciousness.

You revel in the sight before you like you’re never going to see it again. This dominant force of ungodly power, now completely relinquished of said power. He’s in pure homeostasis, the elements gliding over him while he remains touchable, defenseless. His body responds to your touch for him, against his command. His eyes and brow so docile, not squinting or shooting predatory looks in your direction. His lips and the dribble coming from them so childlike and gentle. The drool glides down his cheek and onto the pillow. He snores so lightly like he’s barely even asleep, but strong enough to notate just how much he’s drank; his throat is in full relaxation, his breath halted by his soft palate, vibrating against his esophagus like a small deep motor. At first, if he changes his position, his mouth is closed and his tongue resonates and throbs against the back of his throat until his mouth loosens and his throat is opened again. It’s like a beginning, middle, and end, a full, albeit dysfunctional, life before your eyes. It’s almost beautiful.

You rub his face. He really is beautiful when he sleeps; you want to savor this.

The pressure against your pussy is  _ incredible _ . You’re unrestrained and basically masturbating, it feels so naked and alone. He’s there, but is very much not there at all. At your mercy, he’s completely hard now, stretched to his max, and breathing deeper as you affect his pure, unadulterated, and unguarded libido. You’re slow when you lower your head to his balls and suck,  _ hard _ . You want him to feel it in his sleep, you want his head to cloud up enough to confuse dream with reality. You finger his nipple and his lower abdomen while you suck, the feeling of that tight sack against your face and in your mouth makes your lower half sing. You’re aching to rub yourself further on him, make him cum in his sleep, just see if you can do it. It’d cause you to orgasm right then and there, just thinking of it.

When you hear him moan a bit through an exhale, his breathy needy voice interrupting his dead dormancy, you’re sure you’re hitting a button. Quite a few of them. That moan makes your panties drip incessantly and your hand slides along your clothed lips. You feel your heartbeat in your clit as you continue sucking those big balls of his and he goes back and forth between breathing, snoring, and moaning; a gorgeous trilogy of sleep sounds, calm enough for a phone ringtone to out-noise.

“ _ Rick? _ ” you whisper once you’ve released him from your mouth, only to have him answer with a snore. “ _ Fffffmm, I hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am _ …” You crawl back up to his cock and straddle once more, ready to fire your hips off. “ _ Nnng, baby, _ ” you say as you start gyrating against him. The bed squeaks and pulses beneath you 2, and he remains unmoving save for his breath and his fingers twitching momentarily.

You grab his wrists and hoist them over his head, staring straight into his sleeping face. His tranquil neutral expression, the deep comforting breathing and snoring against your face; it’s getting you hotter than you’d ever guessed. Kissing his forehead, up and down his cheeks, up and down his neck and chest, you’re still thrusting yourself over the backside of his length, the side he’s most sensitive on.

You swear he can  _ feel _ you. His eyelids tighten as his balls do, signifying he’s close, but he’s still asleep. How are you managing this? You’re congratulating yourself, you can easily time both your orgasms right here, right now. You’re in charge of his body, complete and total control you’re not used to having, and  _ fuck _ , it feels amazing. He’s moaning now, softly, meekly, like he’s in a masochistic pain; his body’s inviting this, pure wanting, no awareness. Just want.

“ _ Rick, baby, you feel me? _ ” you ask his unresponsive face. “ _ I want you inside me so badly, but y-you said you wanted cum on your stomach when you wake up… _ ” You moan loud enough to risk waking him. “ _ So I’m giving you what you want… what you always want… what you’re begging for, even when you’re passed out under me… _ ” You lick up and down his chest and he continues breathing, snoring; he’s out like a light and yet he’s as close as you’ve ever felt him.

You can take it no more and you’re so eagerly on the brink of climax, it’s maddening. You see stars in your eyelids and take the final plunge; fuck it if he wakes up, you want him to. Show him what you’re capable of.

You thrust your hips forward and rub your clit against his head like crazy, sawing your pleasure from you. You squeak and mumble his name over and over under your breath, and his breathy voice rattles against the back of his throat in a long fry moan as cum shoots from his head suddenly. It hits your tits and rolls down his bare chest. His chest moves slowly but deeply as you continue to grind against him, pulsating, vibrating, humping his form again and again to squeeze his pleasure, your reward, from him.

You cum shortly after, your abdomen squeezing tightly, the pressure so violent it feels like a transfer of your entire being through your vag. You twitch, writhe, your legs weak and feeble against Rick’s, and your face distorts into a painful-looking mess of release. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as your dripping cunt pushes the last of your climax out, drenching your body in an ectoplasm of after glow. You’re done. Your body’s spent. Like an hourglass run out, built up for so long and released so  _ intensely _ against this gorgeous drunken haze of a man beneath you.

He hadn’t woken through the whole damn thing. His cum-covered stomach continues rising and falling with ease. You kiss his face again, so glad you 2 could share this moment. You’re sure he’s going to get just as good and hard when you recount to him what you’d done, and he’ll want to fuck you senseless, right in that moment, to thank you. He’ll give you a better orgasm than the one you’d just given yourself with his defenseless form.

After cleaning yourself up, you turn him over to his side and he snuggles against your body unconsciously. He knows you’re there. You avoid his stomach but welcome his arms and wrap yourself in his warmth.

Your orgasm haze has you dazed. His breath against you, still arousing but now calming, sends you too into deep sleep, and you can’t wait for a possible reciprocation in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like this smut, you can check out my [other Rick/Reader fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672142), and my [Rick and Lucy saga](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782028) which features my ex-wife character for him from a while ago.


End file.
